1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro optical device and an electronic apparatus using an electro optical element.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various electro optical devices using an electro optical element such as an organic light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as “OLED”) called as an organic EL (Electro Luminescent) element, a light emitting polymer element, or the like have been proposed. In such an electro optical device, in order to prevent intrusion of moisture or the like in the electro optical element provided on a substrate, it has been know to seal the electro optical device with multilayer thin films. For example, in JP-A-2005-251721, a structure is disclosed in which a function element on a substrate is sealed by laminating a planarizing layer for planarizing the function element such as an electro optical element, a thin film transistor, or the like provided on the substrate, a buffer layer, and a barrier layer.
A potential supply line for supplying a potential to a driving circuit for driving the electro optical element is provided on the substrate. For example, as also disclosed in JP-A-8-114817, the potential supply line is disposed so as to cross the driving circuit. That is a plurality of thin film transistors constituting the driving circuit are disposed to step over the potential supply line extending on the substrate. Accordingly, when the aforementioned thin films are provided for sealing, the potential supply line on the substrate is also covered with a planarizing layer. Then, the planarizing layer is covered with a buffer layer, and the buffer layer is also provided on the side surface of the planarizing layer. A seal material is provided outside the area covered with the buffer layer on the substrate, and the substrate on which the function element is disposed is bonded to a second substrate for sealing so as to oppose to each other via the seal material.
It is preferable to narrow a frame portion except the area in which the electro optical element is disposed on the substrate of the electro optical device as far as possible. However, when the aforementioned thin film sealing is performed, not only the function element on the substrate, but also the potential supply line is covered with a planarizing layer. Accordingly, the frame portion becomes larger in accordance with the width of the potential supply line. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is difficult to narrow the frame portion.